


merlin drabble

by slightlyqueer13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyqueer13/pseuds/slightlyqueer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not very good just a little drabble merlin says goodbye<br/>songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	merlin drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hello if u like me than plz dont judge me cause i wrote this in like 5 minutes i dont even know why im putting it up but plz dont hate on me

Song- I will always love you  
Show-Merlin  
If I should stay I would only be in your way, so I’ll go but I know I’ll think of you each step of the way. I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you ever dreamed of and I wish you joy and happiness but above all this I wish you love. I will always. I have gone but no matter how far apart we are you will always be in my heart. I will always love. Bittersweet memories are what I will be taking with me we both know I’m not what you need  
-Merlin  
While he read the letter he could feel the tears rushing down his face and the chalice in his hand falling out of his grasp and shattering to the ground, his knees gave way and he felt the world around him fall to pieces the same way his heart was without Merlin, he Arthur Pendragon was without reason to live.

**Author's Note:**

> so was it terrible?


End file.
